winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendarium
The Legendarium, a magical book created by Acheron that was owned by Selina, appears in Season 6. She usually shrinks and hangs it on the belt around her skirt. The Legendarium book is currently owned by Selina in which she used to help the Trix. Overview The keeper of the Legendarium can summon any number of wild creatures from the book just by reading it out loud. According to Eldora, the Legendarium is a dimension where fictional characters are real, which means, it is a magical link between the imaginary world and the real world. When the Legendarium World is accessed, the legends become real. Appearance Legendarium is a brown book which has many patterns, a purple circle with a symbol in the center, a lock, and a hook on its cover. Inside of it has many drawings and stories about the legendary creatures of Magic Dimension and Earth. History Pre-Series The Legendarium is a book that has the power to bring legendary creatures to life and can make legends come true. An evil wizard named Acheron created it, so he would be the greatest sorcerer of the magical universe, but he could not control it, which trapped him in the book. It was once kept in the Lost Library of Alexandria in Egypt. A Fairy Godmother named Eldora, who guarded the library, was the only one who knew how to lock it. She wrote all its secret in her diary. Subsequently, she brought her apprentice named Selina to the library and accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit, which invoked it. Panicked, she turned it into a pig and Selina returned it back to its book. While Eldora traveled around the world to find a way to lock it, she kept it in her house in the Forest of Flowers securing it with a barrier. Acheron dealt with Selina and told her that he would turn her into a powerful witch, and in return, she must work for him and free him. To prove his power to her, he turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". One night, under a full moon, Selina choose Acheron over Eldora and fled from the forest with the Legendarium. Series Season 6 The Legendarium is first introduced in "The Legendarium" at Cloud Tower by Selina. To show Headmistress Griffin her special talent to be accepted in the school for witches, Selina shows Griffin and the Witches, the Legendarium. After the witch headmistress asked her to demonstrate its power, Selina reads the Gloomy Wood Trolls' legend, and orders them to attack Pixie Village, which they do. They only disappear when Griffin says she saw enough and mentions that the Legendarium is a very powerful and dangerous book. Not long after, the Trix take Griffin's place as headmistresses and make a deal with Selina. If she works with them reading legends when she is asked to, they will give her more power. In "The Flying School", in an attempt to win Linphea College, the Trix make Selina read the Treants' legend to frighten the college's students. The Linphea fairies try to fight them but instead they get captured by them. The Winx fly to Cloud Tower, to stop whoever started that, but they get attacked by Selina and except Bloom, lose their powers. In "Bloomix Power", the Winx, Daphne, the Specialists, Roy, Nex and Thoren return to Linphea College to stop the Treants with magical potions concocted by Flora. After the Treants are defeated, Selina reads the Flying Basilisk's legend. While Bloom and the Specialists take care of Cloud Tower, the other Winx, Roy and the two Paladins have a hard time fighting without the girl's power, even with Miele's help. In "The Golden Auditorium", the Winx finally succeed to get rid of the Flying Basilisks. As the Winx are at the Golden Auditorium on Melody, Selina, as ordered by the Trix, reads the Pandemonium Sprites' legend. Bloom, Flora, Stella and Aisha got defeated by those creatures, Musa and Tecna lure them to the Pandemonium Cave to use its echoing to defeat them. In "Vortex of Flames", this time wanting to get rid of Bloom, Selina reads the Fire Eaters' legend. It was only after Bloom was thrown in the Vortex of Flames and passed its test that the Winx can defeat them with Bloom's help. In "The Lost Library", while the Winx are in Alexandria, Egypt on Earth, Selina reads the Mummies' legend to distract the Winx and give more time to the Trix to find Eldora's Diary before the Fairies. Thanks to Chatta's help, they easily defeat them. In "Attack of the Sphinx", in order to distract the fairies and give more time to the Trix, Selina reads the Sphinx's legend and goes to the library to search for the diary by herself. The Winx resolve its riddle, again thanks to Chatta, and Bloom found the diary. In "Shrine of the Green Dragon" after the Trix got caught, Selina reads the Green Dragons of the Great Wall's legend. Lu Wei, at first not wanting to help them, tells the Winx how to tame them and they succeeded to do so. In "Broken Dreams", to get rid of Bloom, Selina reads the Children of the Night's legend. Bloom tries to help the Pixies but she cannot do anything alone. In "Shimmer in the Shadows", the Winx teleport to Earth to help their friends. All of them got captured except for Stella. With her sun powers, she succeeds to fight them and free her friends. In "The Fairy Godmother", Eldora tells the Hawk Spirit's legend in a flashback of when Selina was her student. After the flashback, Selina reads the Ectoplasm Specters's legend. Seeing none of the Winx can do anything to defeat them, Eldora recites the legend of the Lenugias, which its power defeated the Trix and the Ectoplasm Specters. In "Mystery of Calavera", Selina reads Three Powerful Witches legend in order to get the Trix to enter the Legendarium with their role as the "Three Powerful Witches". In "Zombie Invasion", Selina reads the legend of the Pirate Zombies in order to steal their Fantasy Emerald back, but Bloom and the people on Calavera Island defeated them. In "The Curse of Fearwood", Selina reads the legend of the Werewolves to defeat the Winx, the Specialists, Paladins and Daphne, so that they could not find the Silver Spear and the Magic Totem in Fearwood. Later, Icy asks Selina to find a legend that she can portray to enter the Legendarium World and lock Flora and Helia in it. Icy then freezes Helia and kidnaps him. In "The Magic Totem", Icy as the Snow Queen continues her chase with Flora. With Flora's special spell, she left the Legendarium World along with Helia and the Magic Totem. Later in the episode, she follows them into the real world and froze Fearwood over, but Flora uses one of her unique spells to reverse Icy's spell on Fearwood, on Helia and to defeat her. More coming soon... Known Legends Gloomy Wood Trolls Treants Flying Basilisk Pandemonium Sprites Vortex of Flames Fire Eaters Mummies Sphinx Green Dragons of the Great Wall Children of the Night Hawk Spirit Ectoplasm Specters Three Powerful Witches Oculta, Pirate Zombies Werewolves Magical Mirror Minotaur None Gargantua Frankenstein's Monster Rumpelstiltskin Alfea Champions Magical Abilities It is indestructible and powerful that can bring legendary creatures to life, can inform its keeper about all the myths of the Magic Dimension and can protect its keeper in a magic bubble full of negative energy. It is shown that it can take away fairies' power, except the Dragon's Flame. As shown via the Treants and the Green Dragons, the Legendarium can make good and friendly legendary creatures evil and follow the user's command. The Legendarium World The Legendarium World is a "channel" between the real world and the imaginary world. It cannot be found in the Magic Dimension. There are only two possible ways to enter it: *People can access it with the use of the Ancestral Wands. *The keeper of the Legendarium can let anyone enter it. Although anyone can enter this land with the use of the scepters of the seven ancient fairies, who transported themselves from the Legendarium World to the Real World, the users can only keep themselves in there for a very short period of time. The consequence of staying there is becoming a part of the fictional world forever. According to Selina, when she puts someone in it, they can only stay there for a short period of time in the book and she must first pick which character she must use to make her target teleport inside the Legendarium. This enables the target to automatically merge their abilities with those of the legends they are going to portray. Example, when they went to the Occulta, the Trix became the Three Powerful Witches, giving their magic a boost. Next, Icy became the Snow Queen, boosting all of her ice magic, a costume change and a complete control over her domain. Then, Darcy portrayed Ariadne, which gave her the ability to remember all the twists and turns of the labyrinth. Lastly, Stormy became the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster. With this, her lightning energy was empowered, but not much. In the very last episodes of the season, like Acheron, anyone can be trapped there forever unless a very powerful magic frees them. Trivia *A legendarium is a book containing a collection of legends. **In fantasy Tolkien's Legendarium is also the name given to all the works of the writer J. R. R. Tolkien that are related to The Lord of the Rings. *Selina did not use the Legendarium in the tenth episode, fourteenth episode and twenty-third episode of the sixth season to awaken a creature. *Only the Sphinx, the Children of the Night, the Pirate Zombies, the Magical Mirror and Rumpelstiltskin have the ability to speak. *Ariadne, a Greek goddess, was also shown in the Legendarium but her legend was not said by Selina when she gave her powers to Darcy. Also, Ariadne became the keeper of the Labyrinth of the Minotaur in Solaria. *The Minotaur, Gargantua, Snow Queen, Bride of Frankenstein and Ariadne are the only legendary creatures whose legends were not read out loud. *The Magical Mirror is the only object existing in the Legendarium. *The Alfea Champions can be considered as Dark Fairies as it was summoned from the Legendarium. It has been said that they are considered being just a statues of these fairies animated by the Legendarium, not fairies themselves exactly. *Frankenstein's Monster and Rumpelstiltskin are the only legendary creatures to be not defeated by the Winx. Gallery gloomy wood trolls releasing.png|Gloomy Wood Trolls 3 treants.jpg|Treants 4.jpg|Flying Basilisks Acheron first appearance.png|Acheron 5.jpg|Pandemonium Sprites 6 vrtx.jpg|Vortex of Flames fire eaters releasing.png|Fire Eaters 7.jpg|Mummies 8.jpg|Sphinx 9.jpg|Green Dragons of the Great Wall 11.jpg|Children of the Night 13a.jpg|Hawk Spirit 13b.jpg|Ectoplasm Specters 15 3 withes.jpg|Three Powerful Witches 16 oculta.jpg|Oculta, Pirate Zombies WERE 2.jpg|Werewolves Snow Queen.jpg|Icy as The Snow Queen MM 2.jpg|The Mirror of the Wicked Queen ADD.jpg|Ariadne, the keeper of the labyrinth of the Minotaur ADD 4.jpg|Darcy as Ariadne MINOTUAR.jpg|Minotaur HazNAgXrMhk.jpg|Gargantua 44N8pZf7pw.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster MIFJRrUQN1A.jpg|Stormy as Bride of Frankenstein UJ5e6uQAziU.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin Champions of alfea.png|Alfea's Champions VLREYvFlgzQ.jpg|Acheron M1u8mosvjMc.jpg|The Trix NQPxrhMZPG4.jpg|The Trix and Bloom N3sq3XNua1E.jpg|Bloom Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Books Category:Season 6 Category:Selina Category:Acheron